falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 4
Fallout 4 ist ein post-apokalyptisches Rollenspiel, entwickelt von Bethesda Game Studios und veröffentlicht von Bethesda Softworks. Es ist die fünfte bedeutende Fortsetzung in der ''Fallout''-Reihe (7. insgesamt), und wurde veröffentlicht auf Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 und Xbox One am 10. November 2015, ausgenommen in Japan, wo es am 17. Dezember 2015 veröffentlicht wurde, möglicherweise wegen der Nötigkeit, um einige Inhalte zu zensieren und Bezüge zum Atomkrieg, während die Handlung dennoch unberührt blieb.Bethesda on Japanese releasedate Handlung und Geschichte Der Spieler ist der Einzige Überlebende von Vault 111, das 210 Jahre zu diesen Tag auftaucht und zur Zeit nach dem Großen Krieg. Im Vorfeld gibt es eine kurze Phase der Spiemechanik während der Ära vor dem Krieg, es zeigt den Spieler wie er und seine Frau mit Kind leben. Wie im Trailer am 3. Juli 2015 offenbart, erfolgt die Handlung in Boston, Massachusetts. Berühmte lokale Wahrzeichen wie das Paul Revere Monument, die [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]] sowie das Massachusetts State House mit seiner einzigartigen goldenen Kuppel sind in der Spielwelt inbegriffen. Andere bemerkenswerte Schauplätze der Gegenwart die eine Erscheinung im Spiel machen, sind der Scollay Square, das Bunker Hill Memorial und der Fenway Park, welcher zu Diamond City umbenannt wurde. Die Ereignisse von Fallout 4 treten in 2287 auf; ein Jahrzent nach Fallout 3 und sechs Jahre nach Fallout: New Vegas. Vault 111 ist in der nordwestlichen Ecke der Spielkarte. Der Einzige Überlebende beginnt das Abenteuer des Vorkrieg mit einem Vault 111 Overall, den er selbst trägt. Der Trailer zeigt einen Spielercharakter, welcher eine Laserflinte trägt, den Begleiterhund begegnet und sein Abenteuer auf einer Straße beginnt, die von der Kamera wegführt, ein Motiv das in verschiedenen vorherigen Fallout Fortsetzungen zu sehen war. Vault 111 befindet sich ebenfalls nahe Sanctuary Hills, dem Wohngebiet wo der Einzige Überlebende vor dem Krieg gelebt hatte. Dies ist höchstwahrscheinlich der erste Ort den der Spieler durchquert, nachdem er aus der Vault hervortretet. Der Haushaltsroboter des Protagonisten, Codsworth, hält sich dort auf. Sanctuary Hills ist ebenfalls eine der vom Spieler erbauten Siedlungen. Die Handlung umfasst außerdem Berge, Küstenregionen, die Außenbezirke der Stadt und im Bereich von Boston die Innenstadt. Eine riesige und trotzdem ungastliche Stelle eines Atomeinschlages ist im Südwesten. Der Anfangsbereich im Nordwesten beinhaltet Feinde auf geringer Stufe und ist verhältnismäßig sicher, aber die Feinde werden zunehmend härter in Richtung südöstlichen Bereich der Karte. Das Spiel bringt etwas über 111.000 Zeilen Dialog, mehr als alle Dialoge in Fallout 3 und The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim kombiniert.https://twitter.com/BethesdaStudios/status/639485780805578752/photo/1 Spielmechanik Die Spielmechanik ist größtenteils ähnlich zu der von Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas, mit der Fähigkeit von der Erste-Person-Ansicht zur Dritte-Person-Ansicht umzuschalten. Zusätzliche Eigenschaften beinhalten ein split-piece armor system (erinnernd von dem Rüstungssystem in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind), base-building, ein dynamisches Dialogsystem und ein eingehendes Handwerk-System das Gebrauch von jedem plünderbaren Gegenstand, Rohstoff und Material im Spiel macht. Feinde wie zum Beispiel Maulwurfsratten, Mirelruks, Raider (dt. Räuber), Supermutanten, Todeskrallen und Ghule kehren zur Reihe zurück. Der Spielercharakter, der Einzige Überlebende, greift auf die im Spiel befindlichen Menüs durch einen Pip-Boy zu, um Statistiken, Karten, Daten und Gegenstände zu verwalten. Der Spieler kann auch Holobänder mit Mini-Spielen finden, die auf dem Pip-Boy gespielt werden können. Ein weiteres zurückkehrendes Feature ist das Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System (V.A.T.S.), welches für Kämpfe sehr wichtig sein kann. Im V.A.T.S. wird die Zeit verlangsamt und die Aktionen werden aus verschiedenen Kameraperspektiven gezeigt, ähnlich wie die "Bullet Time" in anderen Spielen. Angriffe in V.A.T.S. kosten den Spieler Aktionspunkte, was die Anzahl der auszuführenden Angriffe einschränkt. Man kann einzelne Körperteile anzielen, um spezifische Verletzungen hervorzurufen, Schüsse in den Kopf richten viel Schaden an oder blenden den Gegner; schießt man dem Gegner in die Beine, wird dieser verlangsamt; tragen Gegner Waffen, kann man ihnen diese mit einem gezielten Schuss aus der Hand schießen Ein neues Ausrüstungssystem sorgt dafür, dass man seine Rüstung und seine Waffen ausgiebig modifizieren kann. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Vorgängern von Fallout 4 nutzen sich Rüstung und Waffen nicht ab und müssen nicht repariert werden. Ein weiteres neues Feature ist die Möglichkeit Siedlungen zu errichten. Innerhalb der Grenzen der Siedlung kann man Gegenstände oder Strukturen für Baumaterialien verschrotten, um eigene Strukturen und Befestigungen wie Häuser, Gärten, Verteidigungsanlagen, Läden oder Werkbänke zu bauen. Jede Siedlung kann auch über eine Karawane verbunden werden, was es ermöglicht, Ressourcen und Baumaterialien zwischen den verbundenen Siedlungen zu teilen. Siedlungen können mithilfe eines Leitungs- und Stromkabelsystems durch Generatoren mit Strom versorgt werden; außerdem kann man Feldfrüchte anbauen und Wasserpumpen bauen. Händler und NPCs können die Siedlungen des Spielers bewohnen und helfen, sie am Leben zu erhalten. Man kann die Siedlung mit verschiedensten Verteidigungsanlagen ausstatten, zum Beispiel Geschütztürmen, Wachtürmen oder Fallen, um sie vor Feinden zu verteidigen. Fertigkeiten wurden entfernt und durch ein 7x10 Extra-System ersetzt. Mit jedem Stufenaufstieg kann der Spieler ein neues Extra auswählen. Die Voraussetzungen für Extras basieren auf den S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-Attributen sowie der Stufe des Spielers und die meisten Extras haben mehrere Stufen. Eine der Auswirkungen des neuen Systems ist, dass es kein echtes Limit für die Stufe des Spielers gibt, was dem Spieler etwas mehr Freiraum lässt. Ebenfalls kann man nach der Hauptstory weiterspielen, ein Feature, welches vom Fallout 3 Add-On Broken Steel übernommen wurde. Dies erlaubt dem Spieler, die Auswirkungen seiner Entscheidungen selbst mitzuerleben. Es gibt auch jede Menge Nebenquests, welche man auch nach dem Abschluss der Hauptstory abschließen kann. Entwicklung Im Jahre 2004 erwarb Bethesda von Interplay Entertainment die Rechte, drei Fallout-Spiele zu produzieren (Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas und Fallout 4). Später, im Jahr 2007, kaufte Bethesda die komplette Reihe und erteilte Interplay die Erlaubnis, ein Fallout MMORPG zu erschaffen. Der Rechtsstreit ist nun vorbei, mit Bethesda Softworks und dem hauseigenen Entwicklungsstudio, die Rechte an allem an der Fallout-Franchise haltend, darunter ein MMO. Im Jahr 2008 sprach Pete Hines von Bethesda Softworks über die Fallout-Reihe; "Der wahre Grund, wieso wir losgingen und uns die Lizenz kauften, war dass wir das gesamte Spiel besitzen können - um noch mehr als nur eine Fortsetzung zu entwickeln". Daraufhin fügte er hinzu; "Das ist nichts, was wir mal machen und es dann für immer liegen lassen. Wann und wie lange das ist, weiß nur Gott, doch wir wollen es besitzen, daran arbeiten und uns darum kümmern wie bei The Elder Scrolls".Fallout 4 geplant - News - Bethesda bestätigt zu TVG (Total Video Games), dass ein vierter Titel in der Reihe sehr viel in der Vorbereitung ist... Nach The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ''hat Bethesda die ''Gamebryo-Engine abgesetzt und arbeitet nun mit der Creation Engine, die aus dem eigenen Hause stammt. Mit ihr wurde auch The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Elder Scrolls Wiki entwickelt. Die Entwicklung begann gleich nach Fallout 3's Veröffentlichung im Jahr 2008. Das Spiel hatte eine geringe Entwicklung aufgrund das Skyrim zugleich entwickelt wurde. Nachdem man Skyrim im Jahr 2011 veröffentlichte, wurde Fallout 4 zum wichtigsten Projekt für Bethesda. Erscheinungsdatum Im Jahr 2010 sagte Todd Howard in einem Interview mit Eurogamer, dass Bethesda an zwei Projekten arbeiten würde; eins war seit 2 Jahren in der Entwicklung (Beginn nach der Veröffentlichung von Fallout 3), das andere befand sich noch in der Vorentwicklung.Bethesda's Todd Howard Interview - Page 1 Eurogamer.net Es ist bereits bekannt, dass das sich länger in der Entwicklung befundene Spiel The Elder Scrolls V war. Vom anderen ist noch nichts bekannt. Am 9. Januar 2013 wurde dem Synchronsprecher hinter Three Dog (Erik Todd Dellums) die Genehmigung seitens Bethesda erteilt, bald einen Hinweis zu seiner Erscheinung zu geben. Auf seinem Twitter-Account, erklärte er: "An alle meine #Fallout3 und #ThreeDog Fans: Es könnte vielleicht mehr vom Dog (engl.: Hund) kommen! Daumen drücken!"Twitter Todd Dellums Doch im Juli des gleichen Jahres, twitterte Dellums, dass das Spiel, an dem er mitarbeitet nicht von Bethesda Softworks produziert wird, daher war es nicht der erwartete neue Fallout-Titel.https://twitter.com/ETDellums/statuses/357615277078347776 Am 15. April 2013 kündigte Bethesda Game Studios auf bethblog an, auf zu neuen Abenteuern zu sein und dass sie in den letzten anderthalb Jahren an neuen Inhalten für Skyrim gearbeitet hatten, also von Spielupdates über das Creation Kit, den Steam Workshop und Kinect-Unterstützung bis hin zu DLCs. Zudem befassten Teile ihres Teams sich außerdem schon mit der Vorproduktion ihres nächsten großen Projekts und gaben damit bekannt, das sich dass Spiel nun an einem Punkt befindet, an dem es die ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihres Studios benötige, damit sie es zu ihrem bisher umfangreichsten und besten Produkt machen können. Obwohl Bethesda Game Studios in der selben Woche The Evil Within ankündigte, wurde es von einem anderen Studio entwickelt und keine unmittelbaren Auswirkungen an dem, woran auch immer die Bethesda Game Studios zu der Zeit dran gearbeitet hatten. Am 18. Februar 2014 wurde Todd Howard auf Rock Paper Shotgun interviewt und sagte, dass eine neue Spiel-Ankündigung sehr weit weg sein würde. “Wir haben Zeitrahmen für unsere nächste Spielankündigung,” sagte er, “aber ich denke, es wird eine Weile dauern.” Er ist immer positiv und sagte: “PC ist wieder auflebend,” freute sich Howard. “Skyrim macht sich besser als wir je auf dem PC durch eine große, große Nummer getan haben. Und das ist, wo die Mods sind. Das fördert das Spiel für eine lange Zeit. Und es ist spannend, dass die neuen Konsolen sehr PC-ähnlich sind. Das eröffnet Möglichkeiten für uns, weiter voran zu kommen, um Dinge zu tun, die wir in Zukunft erledigen wollten. Es gibt allerhand Arten beliebiger Ideen, woran wir derzeit arbeiten, und es so wie, ‘Wow, ich glaube, es gibt Potential hier, um ein paar wirklich coole Sachen zu machen.’”"Rock paper shotgun Am 3. Juni 2015 wurde von Bethesda Softworks ein offizieller Trailer veröffentlicht. Am Ende dieses Ankündigungstrailers wurde bekannt gegeben, dass auf der E3 am 14. Juni 2015 mehr Informationen bekanntgegeben würden. Die E3-Spielemesse begann mit einem großen Event, bei dem das Veröffentlichungsdatum als 10. November 2015 angegeben wurde. Trailer Fallout 4 - Official Trailer Fallout 4 – The Wanderer Trailer Fallout 4 - Launch Trailer Produkte Pip-Boy Edition [[Bild:Fallout4_PIPBoy_Edition-EU-EN.png|thumb|Inhalt der Fallout 4 Pip-Boy Edition.|160px]] * Pip-Boy-Nachbildung, Halterung und Schutzhülle. : Dieses anziehbare Modell ist eine detailgetreue Nachbildung der allseits bekannten Vorlage aus dem Spiel und wird mit einer Halterung von RobCo Industries, einer speziell bedruckten Schutzhülle, anpassbarem Schaumstoffarmband, funktionalen Knöpfen und Beleuchtung geliefert. Mithilfe der Schaumstoffeinlagen kann der Pip-Boy Smartphones verschiedener Größe aufnehmen.Forbes about phones fitting Pip-Boy Edition. Auf den Smartphones kann man beispielsweise mithilfe der Pip-Boy Companion-App sein Inventar, Extras und Holobänder im Fallout 4 -Spiel verwalten. * Pip-Boy-Handbuch. : Ein kleines Handbuch mit Illustrationen und Tipps von Vault-Tec zur Benutzung und Pflege des Pip-Boy. * Vault-Tec Extra-Poster. : Ein Vault-Tec Extra-Poster im bunten Retrolook mit der Übersicht über die optionalen Spielboni * Powerrüstung-Steelcase für Sammler. : Eine exklusiv in der Pip-Boy Edition enthaltenes Steelcase Fallout 4 Nuke Pack [[Bild:Fallout-4-Nuke-Pack.jpg|thumb|Inhalt des Fallout 4 Nuke Packs.|160px]] Das Fallout 4 Nuke Pack enthält: * eine Fallout 4 Lunchbox * einen 37x10" Fallout 4 Print * einen Vaultboy Mini Bobblehead * das Spiel in einem Steelbook Das Nuke Pack wird exklusiv in Australien und Neuseeland verkauft und von EB Games vertrieben.This Fallout 4 Collector's Edition Comes With a Lunchbox, Is Exclusive to Australia - GameSpot Fallout 4 Mighty Bundle [[Bild:Fallout-4-Mighty-Bundle.jpeg|thumb|Die Produkte enthalten im Fallout 4 Mighty Bundle.|120px]] Das Fallout 4 Mighty Bundle enthält:Fallout 4 Mighty Bundle | PS4 | Pre-Order Now | at Mighty Ape NZ * ein 100-seitiges Fallout 4-Franchise Hardcover-Buch "... das die Geschichte von Fallout im Laufe der Jahre in Worten und hochauflösenden Bildern aufzeigt" * eine Fallout Vault Boy Pop! Vinylfigur * eine Kopie des Spiels Mod-Support Fallout 4 ist das erste Spiel der Reihe, das neben der PC-Version auch Mods für die Konsole unterstützt. Im Mai 2016 wurde durch ein Update die Unterstützung für Mods auf der Xbox One freigeschaltet. Fallout 4 Mod-Unterstützung Xbox, 30.05.2016, 4players.de Am 18. November 2016 wurden auch für die Playstation 4 Modifikationen freigeschaltet. Fallout 4 Mods für PS4, 18.11.2016, netzwelt.de Es gibt jedoch einige Beschränkungen, die Sony auferlegt hat. Zum einen dürfen die installierten Mods eine Gesamtgröße von 900 Megabyte nicht überschreiten und zum anderen dürfen keine externen Inhalte, wie z. B. selbst erstellte Texturen verwendet werden. Die Daten für Mods müssen also schon im Spiel vorhanden sein. Herunterladbare Inhalte Bethesda hatte am 08.09.2015 bestätigt, dass ab Anfang 2016 Add-Ons und kleinere Updates analog zu den Veröffentlichungen von Skyrim geben wird. Fallout 4 – Was kommt nach der Veröffentlichung? (bethesda.net) Ein Season Pass für alle Add-Ons konnte vor März 2016 zu einem Preis von 29,99 € gekauft werden. Nach diesem Zeitpunkt hob Bethesda den Preis für den Season Pass auf 49.99 € an. Galerie Fo4 trailer main image.jpg|Autowerkstatt Press Fallout4 Trailer City.png|Nick Valentine in Goodneighbor. Press Fallout4 Trailer Deathclaw.png|Todeskralle Press Fallout4 Trailer End.png|Der Einzige Überlebende mit Dogmeat Press Fallout4 Trailer Highway.png|Highway Press Fallout4 Trailer Protectron.png|Protektron Press Fallout4 Trailer Stadium.png|Diamond City Press Fallout4 Trailer Vault.png|Vault 111 Fallout4LogoOfficial.png|Offizielles Logo Fallout4 PowerArmor CoverArt.jpg|Ultra hochauflösende Cover-Art, veröffentlicht von Bethesda am 2. Dezember 2015 Concept-Art zur Vorabveröffentlichung Fallout4 Concept Blast.jpg|Konteptzeichnung einer Atomexplosion, veröffentlicht nach der E3-Konferenz im Juni 2015 Fallout4 Concept Garage.jpg|Werkstatt Fallout4 Concept Raiders.png|Raiders Fallout4 Concept RedRocket.jpg|Red Rocket Fallout4 Concept Salesman.jpg|Vault-Tec-Vertreter Fo4 Concept Pip-Boy Mk4 Build.png|Pip-Boy 1.0 Fallout4 Concept VbirdwDog.jpg|Vertibird Museum of Freedom Mural.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung vom Wandgemälde im Museum der Freiheit; veröffentlicht am 4. Juli, in Gedenken an den Unabhängigkeitstag. Fo4-mirelurk-concept2.png|Mirelurk-Schiff Fo4 trailer lithograph.jpg|Lithographie Fallout4 Concept Bridge.jpg|Brücke Art of Fo4 wasteland outfits concept art.jpg|Die Bewohner des Ödlands Screenshots zur Vorabveröffentlichung Fallout4 Preston.png|Preston Garvey Fallout4 MinigunKill.png|Minigun-Kill Fallout4 E3 CityVista.png|Ausblick über die Stadt Fallout4 E3 Codsworth1.png|Codsworth Fallout4 E3 Codsworth2.png Fallout4 E3 FaceCreation1.png|Charaktererstellung Fallout4 E3 FaceCreation3.png Fallout4 E3 Jetpack.png|Jetpack Fallout4 E3 PipBoy.png|Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV Fallout4 E3 PipEdition.png Fallout4 E3 Salesman.png|Vault-Tec-Vertreter Fallout4 E3 Tractor.png|Traktor Fallout4 E3 Wasteland.png|Das Leuchtende Meer Fallout4 E3 Workshop.png|Werkstatt Damaged synth.png|Ein Synth Videos zur Spielmechanik Fallout 4 Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015 Fallout 4 - Microsoft E3 Press Conference Gameplay Demo Fallout 4 Base Building Gameplay - IGN Live E3 2015 Fallout 4 – Combat Gameplay Compilation Fallout 4 – Gameplay Exploration Siehe auch * Fallout 4 Trailer * Fallout 4 FAQ * Official Press Release Einzelnachweise bg:Fallout 4 en:Fallout 4 es:Fallout 4 fr:Fallout 4 hu:Fallout 4 ko:폴아웃 4 nl:Fallout 4 no:Fallout 4 pl:Fallout 4 pt:Fallout 4 ru:Fallout 4 sv:Fallout 4 uk:Fallout 4 zh:辐射4 Kategorie:Fallout 4